Users of various electronic devices such as digital cameras, laptop computers, etc., often seek to exchange graphic images such as photographs, video segments and the like. Such devices are often coupled to each other through networks such as the Internet. A problem arises when a source image file is defined by one or more characteristics that are incompatible with; or otherwise undesirable to, a proposed receiving device.
Accordingly, the embodiments described hereinafter were developed in the interest of addressing the foregoing matters.